Planetarium
by aicchan
Summary: Bagaikan berada dalam planetarium yang mempertunjukkan keindahan angkasa dengan milyaran bintang yang bersinar, galaksi yang indah. Planetarium alami yang tak akan bisa dibuat tiruannya.. Sci-fi fic. Enjoy. Last Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Planetarium**

**プラネタリウム**

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Planetarium **© aicchan

Gaara - Naruto

Friendship – Science Fiction

Alternate Universe Fiction for Gaara's Birthday on 19th January

.

**ENJOY**

.

387 Universe Calendar, atau dengan penanggalan lama, tahun 2478 Masehi, masa yang menandai waktu dimana kehidupan mahkluk hidup telah menyebar ke luar angkasa. Koloni-koloni dibangun sebagai sarana kehidupan manusia. Teknologi canggih telah menjadi bagian dari kehidupan sehari-hari dan perjalanan antar bintang pun telah menjadi aktivitas harian yang tanpa hambatan.

Namun semua kecanggihan teknologi dan kemajuan hidup manusia dibayar dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Mortheland, bumi tempat pertama manusia terlahir, mengalami kerusakan akibat ledakan nuklir yang terjadi lebih dari 200 tahun yang lalu. Satu kesalahan fatal dari kesombongan dan ketamakan manusia yang menjadi ancaman kepunahan rantai ekologi kehidupan di tanah yang dulunya subur dengan langit biru itu. Kini keadaan bumi tak lebih dari satu bintang sekarat yang mencoba mempertahankan denyut kehidupannya dari belas kasih para manusia yang masih peduli padanya.

Sekelompok manusia mencoba menjawab panggilan dari tanah leluhur mereka, terdiri dari ahli di berbagai profesi yang berkaitan dengan teknologi dan lingkungan, mereka berjuang demi mengembalikan nafas kehidupan di jantung tanah tempat manusia hidup sejak jaman dahulu itu. Satu organisasi yang menamakan diri sebagai Green Earth berjuang demi kembalinya bumi seperti sedia kala...

.

#

.

Sebuah pesawat penerbangan lintas planet mendarat di bandara utama koloni manusia di bulan. Pusat pengembangan dan penelitian teknologi yang seolah tak akan pernah ada akhirnya. Dari dalam pesawat bermuatan 300 penumpang itu, turunlah seorang remaja berusia empat belas tahun, berambut merah bata dan paras wajah yang cukup untuk membuat para gadis menoleh saat melewatinya. Mata hijaunya mengamati layar-layar di penjuru bandara raksasa itu dan mencocokkan dengan ID Card digital di tangannya.

"Gate Lunar 13, jam 14.15 waktu bulan." Gumamnya seraya memandang jam tangan digitalnya yang berubah secara otomatis dan menyesuaikan dengan waktu di satelit alami bumi itu. Dia melangkah menuju ke tempat yang tertera di ID Cardnya dan menemui seorang resepsionis.

Di balik meja putih bundar bertuliskan 'Gate Lunar 13' itu, seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang dan bermata merah menyapanya ramah, "Selamat siang, saya Kurenai, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menyerahkan ID Cardnya pada Kurenai.

"Ah— peserta seminar Green Earth rupanya. Bisa sebutkan nama, nomor identitas siswa dan koloni asalmu?"

"Namaku Gaara, nomor identitas siswa MR-35670 dari koloni 02 di Mars Ring." Ujar pemuda itu.

Komputer di meja itu berbunyi sekali dan suara dari mesin konfirmasi terdengar, "Data suara di konfirmasi." Lalu dari meja yang semula datar muncullah sebuah alat untuk mengkonfirmasi sidik jari juga retina mata.

Terbiasa dengan aturan di tiap bandara, Gaara pun melakukan semua prosedur tanpa kikuk sama sekali. Setelah menerima izin masuk, Gaara pun menuju ke sebuah pesawat shuttle yang akan membawanya ke Shelter 19 di bulan, tempat dimana seminar mengenai lingkungan di bumi akan diselenggarakan selama tujuh hari ke depan. Sepertinya ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum pesawat kecil berkapasitas 10 orang itu berangkat.

Gaara duduk di bangku paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela, lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah pocketscreen dari dalam kopernya. Dia memangku layar datar itu dan mengaktifkannya. Dengan lincah jemarinya menyentuh layar touchscreen itu dan program yang dia aktifkan terproyeksi secara tiga dimensi di hadapannya. Jemarinya beralih pada layar-layar proyeksi dari pocketscreennya. Dia membuka satu dokumen berisi novel yang dia sukai dan tak mempedulikan pesawat yang mulai penuh itu.

Dunia sepinya terusik saat sebuah suara menembus gendang telinganya, "Hai. Keberatan kalau aku duduk di sebelahmu? Yang lain sudah penuh."

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi terpaku di depan layar dan menemukan seorang pemuda seusianya berdiri di lorong pesawat. Rambutnya pirang, bermata biru jernih dan memiliki senyum yang paling ceria yang pernah Gaara lihat.

Menanggapi pertanyaan darinya, Gaara pun menjawab, "Silahkan saja."

Pemuda pirang itu pun meletakkan kopernya di bagasi atas bangku sebelum menyamankan diri di tempat duduk yang dirancang khusus dengan tingkat kenyamanan yang luar biasa. "Namaku Naruto dari Koloni 00 Venus Ring. Siapa namamu?"

"Gaara... dari koloni 02 Mars Ring."

"Oh! Kalau begitu kau pasti pintar sekali! Perguruan di sana kan terkenal karena siswa-siswa yang berotak cerdas." Kata Naruto antusias, "Tapi tumben ada siswa Mars yang tertarik dengan lingkungan Bumi? Biasanya disana kan selalu memilih pengembangan teknologi luar angkasa."

"... Hanya ingin mencari bahan berbeda untuk laporan di ujian terakhirku."

"Hmm... Apa ini kali pertama kau ikut seminar Green Earth?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata tipe orang yang sangat supel.

"Tidak. Ini yang kedua kali. Pertama aku ikut saat mereka mengadakan seminar di perguruan yang ada di koloni 04 Mars Ring."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "Ini kali pertama aku diizinkan keluar dari koloni sih, makanya aku semangat dan penasaran sekali." Dia tersenyum riang, "Mohon bantuannya tujuh hari kedepan ya, Gaara."

Antusias Naruto hanya dibalas anggukan dari Gaara yang langsung tenggelam lagi dalam dunianya sendiri.

Lalu pesawat shuttle itu melesat meninggalkan bandara dan melintasi permukaan bulan yang kini penuh oleh bangunan hasil karya manusia. Satu shelter untuk fungsi yang berbeda. Dan jarak shelter 19 adalah perjalanan sekitar 5 jam dengan pesawat kecil itu.

Gaara mematikan pocketscreen-nya dan bersandar sejenak. Sedangkan Naruto sudah terlelap satu jam setelah pesawat tinggal landas. Gaara memandang seisi pesawat itu, memang hanya ada remaja-remaja seusianya atau satu dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Sepertinya ada beberapa yang berasal dari koloni yang sama, atau bahkan sama sekali asing satu sama lain. Sepertinya seminar ini akan jadi menyenangkan.

.

.

Perjalanan itu berakhir saat pesawat shuttle mendarat di sebuah bandara kecil di dalam shelter berbentuk bulat yang dikelilingi oleh kawah-kawah di permukaan bulan. Semua penumpang turun dan terkagum-kagum melihat interior dari shelter itu. tak seperti shelter lain yang mereka tahu hanya terbuat dari sekumpulan besi dan minimnya tumbuhan, shelter ini justru kebalikannya. Di seluruh penjuru shelter terdapat area yang dipenuhi tumbuhan hijau. Pepohonan, rerumputan juga bunga. Satu pemandangan yang mereka lihat hanya di buku dongeng tentang tanah nenek moyang.

Belum lagi kekaguman mereka selesai, muncullah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang terikat rapi dengan bekas luka melintang di wajahnya. Pria itu memakai jubah putih khas peneliti dan berwajah sangat ramah.

"Selamat siang, peserta seminar lingkungan Green Earth." Sapanya, "Perkenalkan, nama saya Iruka, saya yang akan memandu kalian selama kegiatan di sini berlangsung."

Kemudian Iruka membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang kelas tempat mereka menimpa ilmu di perguruan di koloni masing-masing. Kesepuluh peserta seminar itu pun duduk di tempat duduk yang ditata bertingkat itu. Iruka berdiri di podium di depan sebuah layar besar.

"Kegiatan baru akan dimulai esok hari, jadi kali ini saya hanya ingin menjelaskan sedikit tentang apa yang kami kerjakan di sini." Kata Iruka, "Saya bertugas sebagai peneliti tanah dan kandungan material yang diambil langsung dari Bumi.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, berabad lalu Bumi adalah tanah yang paling subur di alam semesta ini, namun akibat satu kesalahan manusia, Bumi berubah menjadi tanah sekarat yang bahkan hanya memiliki sedikit kandungan oksigen. Tanah yang semula menjadi pijakan kehidupan manusia dan telah berusia milyaran tahun, dalam jangka waktu sekian menit saja langsung berubah karena ledakan nuklir yang maha dahsyat yang juga melenyapkan ekosistem kehidupan di dalamnya."

Layar di belakang Iruka menampilkan gambar sebuah hutan hijau dengan sungai jernih yang dipayungi oleh langit biru yang indah.

"Ini— adalah sisa-sisa dokumentasi masa lalu yang tetap tersimpan dengan rapi. Dokumen yang menyimpan harapan bahwa kelak Bumi bisa kembali seperti sedia kala dan manusia bisa kembali hidup di sana."

Lalu layar terbagi dua dan separuhnya menunjukkan kondisi Bumi di masa ini. Langit tak lagi tampak biru, namun terlihat pucat keabuan, sinar matahari seolah tak sampai pada permukaannya. Hutan tak lagi lebat dan hijau menyegarkan, namun berganti tonggak-tonggak kayu yang keropos dimakan waktu dan dirusak polusi. Tanah berwarna kehitaman dan sungai-sungai dialiri air yang berlumpur.

"Keadaan ini sudah jauh lebih baik daripada masa 50 tahun pertama setelah ledakan nuklir maha dahsyat yang menghancurkan kehidupan di permukaan Bumi. Masa dimana gunung-gunung berapi meletus hampir di saat yang bersamaan, es di kutub utara dan selatan mencair akibat panas dari reaksi ledakan yang menghancurkan sebagian benua yang dulu bernama Eropa dan Asia. Namun kerja keras organisasi ini mulai membawa hasil. Kami mulai mengembangkan teknologi untuk memurnikan lagi tanah dari pengaruh radioaktif hingga biji-biji tanaman bisa kembali tumbuh, seperti yang kalian lihat di shelter ini. Harapan kami adalah, kelak tanah di Bumi bisa kembali subur dan pepohonan kembali tumbuh di sana."

Layar itu padam dan digantikan oleh simbol Green Earth. Sebuah pohon besar yang menaungi manusia dan hewan.

"Tugas kamilah untuk mengembalikan Bumi kita, Motherland kita, seperti sedia kala. Dan tugas kamilah, untuk menemukan penerus yang akan melanjutkan apa yang telah dimulai oleh pendahulu untuk menghidupkan kembali Bumi, menghidupkan kembali tanah yang menjadi awal dari kehidupan manusia. Jika apa yang kami teliti dan kembangkan di sini berhasil disempurnakan, mungkin dalam waktu 70— ah, tidak, mungkin 50 tahun lagi, langit biru akan kembali hadir di Bumi."

Lalu Iruka tersenyum memandang sepuluh orang dalam ruangan itu, "Saya senang anak-anak muda seperti kalian berminat pada studi mengenai lingkungan alami. Semoga kegiatan selama tujuh hari ini membawa dampak positif bagi kalian." Katanya, "Nah—perjalanan kemari pastinya sangat melelahkan, jadi..." Iruka menekan beberapa tombol pada layar yang ada di podium, "Hari ini beristirahatlah. Makan malam dimulai jam 7, tempatnya di Kantin selatan. Jadwal dan denah tempat ini sudah saya kirimkan ke ID Card kalian, juga data para peserta seminar ini, berikut dengan letak asrama tempat kalian tinggal selama berada di shelter 19."

Setelahnya Iruka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mengatakan kalau mereka bebas berkeliling untuk membunuh waktu sebelum waktu makan malam.

Gaara beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil ID Card dari saku jaketnya, dia menekan layar kecil di sudut kanan bawah kartu itu dengan ibu jarinya. Cara mengaktifkan fungsi ID Card yang standart. Lalu seperti screenpocket miliknya, dari layar kecil itu muncullah layar-layar proyeksi tiga dimensi di depan Gaara yang menunjukkan jadwal kegiatan dan denah shelter itu. Gaara menggeser layar dengan ibu jarinya dan memindah menuju letak kamar asrama.

"Hai!"

Suara Naruto agak mengejutkan bagi Gaara, meski wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Kau di kamar berapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"498."

Wajah Naruto makin sumringah mendengarnya, "Kita satu kamar! Senangnya!"

"Kenapa kau senang begitu?"

"Habisnya aku kan baru kenal denganmu saja. Makanya aku senang." Naruto membawa kopernya. "Kau mau istirahat atau mau keliling dulu?"

Gaara mematikan ID Cardnya dan menyipannya lagi ke dalam saku jaketnya, "Ku rasa ke kamar dulu. Tidak nyaman jalan berkeliling dengan membawa koper seperti ini."

Naruto nyengir, "Kalau begitu— ayo ke kamar!"

Kedua remaja sebaya itu pun menuju ke kamar yang letaknya ternyata cukup jauh dari ruangan tadi. Setelah membuka pintu dengan password yang diberitahukan bersamaan dengan denah tadi, mereka berdua pun menata barang di lemari yang sudah di sediakan.

Kamar asrama itu simple, berisi dua tempat tidur berdampingan, sebuah meja bulat diantara kedua tempat tidur itu. Dua buah meja belajar, satu set sofa yang terlihat nyaman bahkan untuk tidur, sebuah jendela bulat besar yang menampakkan pemandangan di luar yang senantiasa gelap baik pagi maupun malam. Ada sebuah pintu lain yang diasumsikan Gaara sebagai kamar mandi.

Setelah menata pakaian, Gaara pun sejenak beristirahat dengan merebahkan diri di kasur sementara Naruto memutuskan untuk bersantai dengan berendam di bath tub.

Tapi bukan Gaara namanya kalau membiarkan waktunya terbuang lama. Dia kembali duduk dan mengambil pocketscreen dan ID Card yang tadi dia letakkan di meja. Setelah memasukkan kode identifikasi ID Card, Gaara pun mentransfer semua data baru yang dia dapat, lalu dia pun mempelajari data-data para peserta seminar kali ini.

Tiga berasal dari koloni 08 Venus Ring. Mereka adalah Sakura, 14 tahun, gadis berambut pink panjang yang memegang gelar sebagai siswi terpandang di perguruan koloni itu. Lalu Neji, 15 tahun, siswa berambut coklat panjang dengan bola mata putih berbias lavender. Peraih gelar master termuda di koloni Venus Ring dalam bidang biologi dan geofisika. Yang terakhir adalah Hinata, 14 tahun, gadis berambut indigo panjang yang memiliki mata yang sama dengan Neji ini adalah seorang jenius dalam bidang sience. Dia paling tidak sudah mematenkan tiga macam penemuannya yang berkaitan dengan pengembangan koloni luar angkasa. Gaara menduga kalau Hinata ini adalah adik Neji dilihat dari ciri fisik mereka yang hampir serupa.

Yang berasal dari koloni 04 di Jupiter Ring hanya satu orang, Shikamaru. Gaara kenal benar dengan nama ini, karena pemuda seusianya itu terkenal dengan otak jeniusnya dan juga dikenal sebagai siswa yang agak eksentrik. Diusia semuda itu dia sudah menyumbang banyak penemuan baru untuk meningkatan kualitas koloni-koloni yang akan dibangun.

Dua nama berasal dari koloni 30 Jupiter Ring adalah Ino, 14 tahun, dan Sai, 15 tahun. Gaara agak aneh melihatnya, karena dua orang itu terkenal bukan dibidang ilmu pengetahuan, melainkan semi. Keduanya adalah pelukis muda yang sangat terkenal bukan hanya di Jupiter Ring saja, tapi juga koloni di luar lingkar planet itu. Ino adalah seniman dengan aliran naturalis sementara Sai adalah seniman dengan aliran surealis. Tak terpikir oleh Gaara alasan kenapa dua seniman itu tertarik pada bidang lingkungan.

Nama lain yang dikenal Gaara adalah Sasuke. Pemuda 14 tahun yang jenius dalam bidang fisika yang juga telah banyak menginvestasikan kecerdasannya demi kemajuan ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologi. Berasal dari koloni 00 Moon Ring yang merupakan koloni pertama yang dibangun manusia. Satu nama lagi dari tempat yang sama adalah Tenten, 14 tahun, gadis bercepol dua itu adalah jenius di bidang pengembangan teknologi penjelajahan antariksa.

Lalu saat Gaara membaca data Naruto, dia cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau Naruto memegang gelar master pada ilmu geofisika dan juga beberapa gelar dalam bidang programming. Sungguh tidak terlihat dari sifatnya yang easy going itu.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, Gaara mematikan pocketscreen miliknya dan langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi. Tapi berhubung Gaara bukan tipe yang suka berlama-lama di kamar mandi, dia hanya membilas tubuh dengan shower, mengacuhkan godaan untuk berendam air hangat di bath tub.

Kemudian Gaara pun berganti pakaian dengan seragam standart perguruan, setelan putih lengan panjang dengan garis merah di sisi bagian kiri dan lambang perguruan di koloni 02 Mars Ring. Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Gaara melihat Naruto sudah memakai pakaian yang serupa, haya saja lambangnya berbeda dan garis di pakaiannya berwarna oranye.

"Siap untuk menjelajah, Gaara?" Naruto membawa pocketscreen miliknya sendiri. "Shelter ini keren sekali. Di mana-mana ada berbagai macam tumbuhan. Aku tidak pernah lihat yang seperti ini. Di tiap koloni kan pohon yang ada cuma satu jenis saja."

Gaara setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Memang ini shelter yang luar biasa. Gaara tak pernah meihat jenis-jenis tumbuhan yang ada di sini sebelumnya. Ini pasti akan jadi satu minggu yang penuh dengan pengetahuan baru.

.

#

.

Hari demi hari seminar di Green Earth membuat Gaara semakin merasa antusias dengan sistem penelitian dan pengembangan yang diadakan di laboratorium di shelter ini. Melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri proses pertumbuhan tanaman mulai bibit, tunas hingga tumbuh menjadi sebuah pohon. Rasanya... hampir sama dengan pertumbuhan manusia, mulai janin, bayi dan bertumbuh dewasa.

Mereka juga mempelajari struktur tanah di Bumi sekarang dan membandingkannya dengan sampel tanah yang sudah 'dibersihkan' dari sisa-sisa elemen nuklir, radioaktif dan zat-zat berbahaya lainnya. Mempelajari tentang sistem kehidupan di bumi dulu, bagaimana pepohonan berfungi sebagai paru-paru dunia, menghisap zat buruk dan mengeluarkan oksigen yang menjadi sumber kehidupan seluruh mahkluk hidup di sana. Bagaiama rantai makanan mempengaruhi kehidupan satu jenis mahkluk hidup dengan jenis yang lain. Siklus air, hujan, embun, salju. Tentang badai, tsunami juga jenis-jenis gunung berapi. Di shelter itu mereka seolah diajak menjelajahi waktu, kembali pada zaman dimana Motherland adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk berpijak bagi para manusia di angkasa yang luas ini.

Masa dimana manusia bergantung pada alam. Tak seperti sistem cuaca di koloni yang diatur oleh komputer yang super canggih. Suhu koloni yang dibuat nyaman bagi kehidupan, tak pernah terlalu panas, tak pernah terlalu dingin.

Selama seminar pula Gaara mulai akrab dengan anggota yang lain. Mereka sering berkumpul setelah makan malam dan mendiskusikan apa yang mereka dapat di kegiatan sepanjang hari itu. Sngguh menarik bertukar pendapat seperti ini. Gaara tak pernah berdiskusi dengan teman sebayanya seperti ini karena di perguruan di koloninya, para siswa lebih banyak bekerja secara individu.

Selama masa itu pula, Gaara makin akrab dengan Naruto. Dia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah percaya pada di pemuda pirang itu. Mungkin juga itu karena sifat Naruto yang memang cepat sekali megakrabkan diri dengan orang lain. Dengan senyum yang nyaris tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya itu membuat orang susah menaruh curiga padanya. Sebelum tidur biasanya mereka mengobrol dan bertukar cerita tentang koloni tempat mereka tinggal, tentang keluarga, juga tentang sekolah mereka. Bagi Gaara... itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tak terasa tibalah hari terakhir seminar itu. para peserta yang sdah saling akrab pun bertukaran alamat dan e-mail yang bisa dihubungi. Berjanji kalau suatu saat nanti mereka akan kembali ke sini, menjadi bagian dari mereka yang bekerja bagi Bumi. Bekerja untuk mengembalikan jiwa-jiwa manusia yang berkelana mengarungi lautan bintang ini kembali pada Motherland mereka...

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

Yak yak yak! Saya coba menjelajah ke genre Sci-fi. Klise mungkin tentang perjalanan dan kehidupan manusia di luar angkasa. Tapi saya coba untuk sedikit memberikan pandangan saya tentang kerusakan yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di bumi kita tercinta. Well— Bumi yang telah menaungi dan membesarkan kita seumur hidupnya, perlahan dirusak dengan ulah tangan-tangan tidak bertanggung jawab.

Memang tugas kita untuk terus menjaga dan melestarikan Bumi kita yang hijau dan indah ini kan?

Mecoba menyelipkan sedikit unsur satire di sini. Entah berhasil aau tidak :p

So— Saya menunggu feedbacknya. Chap terakhir akan di publish tepat tanggal 19 nanti :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Planetarium**

**プラネタリウム**

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**Planetarium **© aicchan

Gaara - Naruto

Friendship – Science Fiction

Alternate Universe Fiction for Gaara's Birthday on 19th January

.

**ENJOY**

.

393 Universe Calendar, Koloni 02 Mars Ring.

Gaara kini telah menjadi salah satu sumber daya manusia yang memiliki keahlian dibidan mekanisme komputer dan juga di usianya yang sangat muda, dia telah berhasil membuat satu rumah kaca, teknologi yang sama dengan yang ada di shelter Green Earth, di koloni tempatnya tinggal. Rumah kaca yang berisi ratusan jenis tanaman yang telah berhasil dia kembangkan dari bibit yang dia dapat saat seminar enam tahun lalu. Ketekunannya membuat Gaara dipanggil dan ditawarkan untuk menjadi anggota di laboratorium penelitian milik Green Earth. Jelas saja tawaran itu tak disiakan oleh Gaara, karena memang itulah tujuannya berkerja membangun sebuah rumah kaca. Dia... ingin pergi ke bumi...

Maka kini sekali lagi, Gaara berdiri di Gate Lunar 13 dan siap menuju ke shelter Green Earth, tempat yang telah menumbuhkan minatnya terhadap lingkungan hidup di Bumi. Selama enam tahun terakhir ini Gaara mengesampingkan minatnya pada bidang komunikasi dan belajar total pada pengetahuan mengenai lingkungan. Baik Bumi, maupun koloni. Mempelajari siklus udara buatan dan pengaruhnya terhadap pertumbuhan salah satu bibit yang dia tanam di taman kecil yang ada di koloninya. Kini dia berharap apa yang bisa dia lakukan koloni, juga bisa dilakukan di Bumi.

"Gaara!"

Suara yang familiar baginya membuat Gaara menoleh. Dia pun tak heran melihat sosok Naruto yang berlari sambil melambai penuh semangat padanya. Ya—meski terpisah jarak yang jauh, komunikasi tak pernah terputus antara mereka. Di antara peserta seminar lain, Naruto lah yang selalu menghubunginya setiap hari, meski sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar. Mereka juga saling bertukar informasi seputar penelitian yang mereka lakukan. Kalau Gaara berkutat dengan tumbuhan, Naruto justru berteman akrab dengan tanah. Dia meneliti bagaimana cara bukan hanya 'membersihkan' kandungan dalam tanah dari Bumi, tapi juga bagaimana cara membuat tanah itu memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat dia berhadapan dengan Gaara, "Meski tiap hari bertemu via _screen call_, tapi bertemu langsung itu rasanya berbeda, ya. Lebih menyenangkan." Meski telah tumbuh dewasa, senyum di wajah itu tak pernah berubah, polos dan naif seperti bocah kecil.

Kemudian mereka pun berjabat tangan, remaja kecil dulu kini telah bertumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang siap menapak ke dunia kerja. Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam pesawat, masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum lepas landas.

"Jadi selain kita, si Sasuke, Neji, Sakura dan Hinata yang menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di Green Earth?" Naruto mengeluarkan _pocketscreen_ edisi terbaru, yang lebih kecil dan bisa masuk dalam kantong, tak begitu lebih besar dari ID Card. "Aku tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja dan diberi izin untuk ke Motherland."

Gaara bersandar dan memasang sabuk pengamannya, "Jangan terlalu berharap. Anggota baru seperti kita pastinya tidak akan begitu mudah diberi izin ke Motherland."

Akhirnya anggota lain yang ditunggu pun masuk ke dalam pesawat. Masa penerbangan 5 jam itu mereka pakai untuk reuni singkat dan saling bertukar cerita. Enam tahun seperti masa yang sangat panjang karena tak ada yang kehabisan bahan untuk bercerita.

.

Di Shelter 19 milik Green Earth, sekali lagi mereka di sambut oleh Iruka. Pria yang juga tak banyak berubah itu menjelaskan kalau kali ini mereka berada di Green Earth sebagai anggota penting dan bukan lagi peserta seminar. Mereka memiliki kewajiban dan tanggung jawab atas divisi dimana mereka akan bekerja mulai besok. Iruka juga menjelaskan kalau mereka akan tinggal di asrama pegawai baru di shelter lain yang berjarak 30 menit dengan mengendarai Space Ride. Semacam mobil yang di desain agar bisa melaju di tanah meski dengan tingkat gravitasi rendah seperti di bulan ini.

Kemudian Iruka membawa mereka menghadap ke pimpinan organisasi. Green Earth dipimpin oleh 4 orang dewan utama. Empat orang itu memimpin empat divisi utama di Green Earth. Setelah menerima seragam kerja, ID Card karyawan baru dan juga segala perlengkapan lain, para anggota baru pun dikirim ke divisi kerja mereka masing-masing untuk memperkenalkan diri dan juga mengamati cara kerja di masing-masing divisi.

Gaara dan Naruto ada di satu divisi, yaitu bagian pengembangan tumbuhan. Neji dan Sakura berada di divisi yang meneliti tentang species-species mahkluk hidup yang masih bertahan di Bumi dengan mengalami mutasi dan evolusi karena perubahan iklim dan suhu yang drastis. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Hinata berada di divisi yang mengembangkan teknologi untuk pembiakan hewan-hewan yang belum terkena efek nuklir. Ekologi di Motherland tak akan pulih kalau hanya dengan tanaman saja. Hewan pun berperan besar dalam kehidupan di sana.

Saat ini, meski masih berkisar 10-20 persen, tapi ada beberapa bagian kecil di Motherland yang sudah terbebas dari kerusakan. Tanah sudah bisa ditanami meski belum bisa tumbuh secara maksimal akibat kurangnya sinar matahari. Green Earth terus berusaha menciptakan teknologi untuk memperbaiki kerusakan dilapisan atmosfir, namun itu baru berjalan sekitar 80 persen dan masih butuh begitu banyak studi tentang zat-zat apa saja yang menggantung di langit Motherland hingga menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk ke dalamnya...

Setelah formalitas itu, keenam anggota baru Green Earth pun dikirim ke asrama untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Kali ini mereka mendapat kamar sendiri-sendiri, setelah berjanji untuk berkumpul di kantin saat makan malam, mereka pun menuju ke kamar masing-masing.

Gaara menuju ke kamarnya di ruang 1708, berarti, lantai tujuh belas ruang delapan. Memakai lift yang disediakan, Gaara pun menuju ke ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai sekarang.

Sampai di kamarnya, Gaara lumayan terkejut dengan fasilitas yang ada. Sungguh lengkap, plus dengan seperangkat alat penelitian di sudut ruangan. Dapur, kamar mandi, beranda... Rasanya seperti di rumah sendiri. Yang berbeda hanyalah, di ruangan ini ada satu tumbuhan hidup yang diletakkan dalam pot dengan tulisan 'cintai aku'. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat itu dan berjanji akan merawatnya baik-baik. Kemudian pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu pun mulai menata barang-barangnya yang sudah dikirimkan kemari terlebih dahulu...

Gaara duduk di sofa dan memangku _pocketscreen_ miliknya, saatnya untuk menghubungi keluarganya dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah sampai dan tetap sehat seperti biasa. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ayah, ibu dan kedua kakaknya juga pamannya akan menterornya setiap jam demi menanyakan apa Gaara sudah makan atau belum.

.

#

.

Waktu terus berlalu, dalam empat bulan ini Gaara sudah bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan waktu di bulan dan juga kegiatannya sebagai seorang peneliti dan pengembang teknologi. Dia dan Naruto nyaris menghabiskan seluruh hari mereka di dalam laboratorium. Meneliti tanah yang baru saja di ambil dari bumi. Tanah yang diambil dari bagian bumi yang berbeda dengan kandungan yang sama sekali berbeda, seolah diambil dari planet yang tak sama.

Namun hasil penelitian terus menunjukkan kemajuan yang pesat. Hampir 50 persen dari tanah yang tersisa di Motherland ternyata sudah bersih dari pengaruh radiasi ledakan nuklir berabad lalu. Meski begitu, masih harus terus dilakukan study untuk mengetahui apakah tanah itu sudah layak untuk ditumbuhi, mengingat kalau kandungan air tanah masih sedikit rusak dan butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk perbaikan. Belum lagi pembersihan sisa-sisa tumbuhan yang terkontaminasi zat-zat kimia. Memang tetap bertahan hidup, namun keberadaan tumbuhan yang 'rusak' seperti itu akan berbahaya bagi keadaan tanah yang mulai membaik.

"Hei Gaara... apa kau pikir Motherland akan mampu bertahan sampai kita bisa memulihkannya seperti semula?" Tanya Naruto saat mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang untuk makan di kantin.

Gaara memandang wajah Naruto, "Kenapa? Kau sudah menyerah?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... menbaca data-data kerusakan yang terjadi di Motherland... apa memang semua bisa kembali seperti semula?" Naruto mengaduk teh dingin di gelasnya.

"Aku yakin pasti bisa." Ujar Gaara, "Proses pemulihan Motherland sudah berjalan lebih sari satu abad. Walau masih di sedikit tempat, setidaknya tanah di sana sudah bisa ditumbuhi pepohonan lagi dan langit biru pun sudah mulai terlihat. Kau kan lihat sendiri gambar Motherland yang diambil dari satelit beberapa minggu kemarin."

Naruto meneguk isi gelasnya sebelum bicara lagi, "Tapi— meski Motherland bisa kita pulihkan, kalau nanti manusia mengulang hal yang sama... percuma kan?"

"... Memang ada kekhawatiran seperti itu," Kata Gaara, meletakkan garpu dan pisau makannya di piring, "Karena itu pula Green Earth mulai mengajukan peraturan baru di Motherland. Tak boleh lagi ada industri kimia berbahaya yang didirikan di sana. Senjata tak boleh masuk begitupula dengan militer."

Agaknya itu informasi baru untuk Naruto, "Aku tidak pernah dengar itu. Kau ini punya jaringan informasi dari mana sih?"

"Neji." Kata Gaara singkat, "Dia kan kadang membantu juga di divisi perhubungan dengan negara-negara koloni. Sebenarnya di itu ada bakat di bidang politik."

Seolah baru sehari bekerja di Green Earth, Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar. Aku sih jarang ngobrol dengan Neji. Paling juga dengan si temee itu."

Gaara menghela nafas mendengar 'panggilan sayang' Naruto pada pemuda berambut raven yang bekerja di divisi pembersihan air. Dua mahkluk itu selalu saja bertengkar setiap kali bertemu. Mungkin lebih parah dari kucing kalau bertemu anjing.

"Tapi kalau benar industri-industri dan militer dilarang di Motherland, aku yakin apa yang kita kerjakan tidak akan sia-sia."

Gaara membereskan sisa makan siangnya, "Tidak akan ada yang sia-sia dari sebuah kerja keras." Dia pun berdiri dan membawa wadah yang kini hanya berisi piring dan gelas kosong, "Ayo, sudah waktunya kembali ke lab."

Naruto pun meyusul Gaara mengambalikan wadah makan siang mereka ke konter kantin sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempat kerja mereka.

.

Dua minggu setelah itu, Gaara dan juga Naruto mendapatkan tugas istimewa. Tugas yang telah lama mereka tunggu. Ya— mereka akhirnya diizinkan ikut bersama tim ekspedisi untuk pergi ke Motherland dan mengambil beberapa sampel tanah dan air dari empat lokasi berbeda.

"Wah— senangnya bisa ke Motherland." Seru Sakura saat mereka berenam sedang menikmati waktu luang setelah jam kerja mereka selesai dengan berkumpul di ruangan kaca yang ada di shelter tempat mereka tinggal.

"Sakura san benar," sambung Hinata, "T-tapi divisi tempat Gaara san dan Naruto kun memang lebih sering berhubungan dengan Motherland."

Neji dan Sasuke tak begitu banyak berkomentar seperti dua rekan wanita mereka. Obrolan pun berlangsung hingga jam malam sudah hampir tiba. Gaara dan Naruto berpamitan duluan untuk mengepak barang. Perjalanan besar menunggu mereka esok hari...

.

#

.

Sesuai yang direncanakan, Gaara dan Naruto sudah siap dengan perlengkapan dengan _astronout suit_. Perjalanan ke Motherland berbeda dengan perjalanan ke planet lain yang tak memiliki tingkatan atmosfir yang seperti di bumi itu. Karenanya perlengkapan standart yang harus dikenakan juga berbeda.

"Tegang ya? lebih tegang daripada menghadapi ujian masuk universitas." Kata Naruto sambil memakai helm dan bersiap memasuki pesawat shuttle khusus.

Gaara tampak lebih tenang. Dia memastikan semua bagian pakaian astronot itu sudah terpasang dengan benar. Jujur dia gugup, tapi akhirnya impiannya untuk memijakkan kaki ke tanah leluhur itu menjadi kenyataan. Gaara tak pernah merasa seantusias ini dalam hidupnya.

Setelah briefing singkat dan pengecekan terakhir, semua anggota tim ekspedisi yang dipimpin oleh Iruka juga seorang pria eksentrik yang selalu memakai masker, Kakashi, akhirnya masuk ke dalam pesawat shuttle itu. Gaara dan Naruto duduk di tempat yang ada dan memasang sabuk pengaman. Dalam hitungan menit, pesawat luar angkasa itu pun melesat meninggalkan bulan untuk menuju ke Motherland.

.

"Lihat itu, Gaara... Cantik sekali." Naruto memandang ke luar jendela pesawat setelah proses lepas landas selesai. Tubuh mereka melayang dalam ruangan tanpa gravitasi itu.

Gaara memandang ke arah yang sama, matanya menangkap citra sebuah planet biru yang tampak sedikit kelam tertutup awan hitam gelap, namun dibanding dengan gambar bulan lalu, bagian berwarna biru sudah lebih tampak sekarang, dedikasi dan kerja keras Green Earth— telah membawa hasil yang nyata.

Motherland tampak seperti mutiara biru yang baru saja ditemukan di lapisan tanah terdalam, masih harus dioleh, dipoles dan dirawat untuk menampakkan kilau sempurnanya. Masih panjang jalan mereka untuk mengembalikan keindahan Motherland seperti sedia kala.

"Baiklah—sebelum memasuki atsmosfir Bumi, aku akan mengkonfirmasi lagi tugas-tugas kalian." Ujar Iruka pada dua belas anggota tim dari Green Earth. "Tim pertama akan menuju ke bagian sampel tanah juga air di sekitar daerah kepulauan. Lalu tim kedua ke daerah hutan, dan tim ketiga akan menuju ke daerah kutub." Iruka membagikan dokumen yang berisi perincian tugas, "Tugas kita di Motherland akan berjalan selama dua bulan. Meski berpencar, saya harap masing-masing ketua tim terus melaporkan perkembangan tugas kalian seminggu sekali."

Gaara dan Naruto ada di tim 2 yang dipimpin oleh seorang pria tinggi yang gemar sekali merokok. Asuma. Dan anggota yang lain adalah Genma, senior mereka di laboratorium. Ini pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan.

Setelah mempelajari berkas-berkas itu, semua anggota pun kembali duduk dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman karena sebentar lagi mereka akan memasukin lapisan teratas atsmosfir bumi. Sungguh ini adalah masa yang tidak akan pernah Gaara lupakan...

.

.

Pendaratan mulus dilakukan di pangkalan Green Earth yang ada di Motherland. Iruka menyarankan pada Gaara dan Naruto yang baru pertama kali berada di Motherland untuk menyiapkan masker udara saat nanti mereka keluar dari pangkalan ini. Karena tak seperti udara di Shelter yang selalu terjaga dan terjamin kebersihannya, udara di Motherland ini lebih kompleks dan berat. Setelah melepaskan pakaian astronot, semua anggota tim pun keluar dari pesawat luar angkasa itu dan menuju pusat pangkalan Green Earth di Motherland melalui sebuah koridor kaca dengan lantai yang berjalan secara otomatis. Iruka dan Kakashi selaku pimpinan ekpedisi melapor pada bagian penanggung jawab sebelum akhirnya kembali pada tim.

"Perlengkapan sudah disiapkan di masing-masing pesawat. Besok pagi kita berangkat ke pos masing-masing. Untuk saat ini, kita istirahat dulu."

Semua anggota pun bubar dan menuju kamar pegawai di pangkalan Green Earth itu. Gaara dan Naruto meletakkan tas mereka di dekat tempat tidur, tapi keduanya tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk berbaring. Seolah di komando oleh seseorang, mereka langsung melangkah ke beranda kamar dan berdiri diam di sana. Memang pangkalan ini masih ada di dalam kubah khusus dan tak bersentuhan langsung dengan udara Motherland, tapi dari sana, mereka bisa melihat apa yang tak terlihat di shelter... langit biru yang membentang luas...

Ada satu rasa tak terungkap yang membuncah dalam jiwa mereka. Selayak pengelana yang akhirnya berhasil kembali ke rumah. Selayak kapal yeng tersesat di laut yang akhirnya menemukan pelabuhan utuk menambatkan diri.

"Indahnya..." Mata biru Naruto merekam pemandangan yang tak akan pernah bisa diimitasi oleh teknologi manusia itu, "Jutaan kali lebih indah dari gambar di foto ataupun proyeksi tiga dimensi..."

"Ya... Indah sekali..."

Terasa begitu hangat bagaikan mereka ada dalam buaian sang bunda.

"Akhirnya kita di sini." Gumam Gaara, "Ke tanah leluhur." Gaara memalingkan wajahnya untuk memandang Naruto, saat itu dia terkejut mendapati butiran bening menalir dunyi di pipi pemuda pirang itu, "... Naruto..."

Sadar, Naruto buru-buru menghapus air matanya, "Maaf. Habisnya..." Naruto tak berhasil meneruskan kata-katanya. Wajahnya kembali basah oleh air mata yang tak jelas sebabnya kenapa itu.

Gaara menepuk pundak Naruto dan memandang lagi birunya langit di atas sana, "Perjuangan kita masih panjang. Masih banyak daerah di Motherland yang belum dinaungi langit sebiru ini."

Keduanya berdiri berdampingan, dalam diam. Membiarkan tubuh mereka seolah lebur dalam kedamaian yang menenangkan ini...

.

.

Gaara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan butuh waktu untuk sadar kalau sekarang dia tidak berada di shelter, melainkan di Motherland. Dia melihat jam di meja, masih jam 5 pagi. Tapi justru itu membuatnya semangat. Sedikit di luar kebiasannya, pemuda itu langsung bangun dan bergegas ke beranda. Langit masih tampak gelap, tapi di ufuk rimur sana, ada semburat cahaya yang sangat indah. Tak ingin kehilangan momen itu, Gaara mengambil _digital camera_ miliknya dari dalam tas dan lembali ke beranda untuk mengabadikan pagi pertama yang dia lihat di Motherland ini.

Setelah 4-5 gambar yang dia ambil, Gaara pun memandang bagaimana matahari mulai menampakkan diri, menerangi langit dengan cahayanya yang luar biasa. Sungguh tak sabar rasanya keluar dari pangkalan di dalam kubah ini dan merasakan langsung sensasi berdiri di bawah sinar matahari.

Gaara pun membangunkan Naruto karena mereka harus berkumpul di pusat komando tepat jam 8 pagi. Setelah mandi dan bersiap-siap, Gaara juga Naruto pun menuju ke pusat komando. Di sana semua anggota tim sudah menunggu. Usai sarapan dan mendapatkan instruksi dari Iruka dan Kakashi selaku ketua utama, semua tim pun bersiap berangkat. Gaara dan Naruto mengikuti dua anggota tim mereka yang lain menuju gate yang akan membawa mereka ke pesawat yang menjadi alat transportasi mereka di Motherland.

"Ini."

Gaara dan Naruto refleks menangkap benda yang dilemparkan Asuma pada mereka. ternyata tabung oksigen mini. Mirip inhaler untuk menderita asma.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Di balik pintu ini kalian akan menghadapi suhu yang berbeda dengan di dalam sini." Ujar pria itu.

"Tak usah khawatir, kalau pingsan itu tidak seberapa memalukan kok." Sahut Genma sambil terkekeh.

Berusaha tak menghiraukan gurauan Genma, Gaara dan Naruto berdiri diam saat pintu gate itu terbuka. Segera saja Gaara merasakan hawa yang cukup panas berhembus dari landasan udara yang berisi puluhan unit pesawat terbang. Gaara segera saja merasa sesak saat udara berat masuk dalam paru-parunya. Tak mau ambil resiko dia segera menggunakan tabung oksigen di tangannya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baiklah— usahakan jangan pingsan sebelum mencapai pesawat." Kata Asuma yang memberi komando pada tiga anak buahnya untuk menuju ke pesawat.

Susah payah Gaara dan Naruto berjalan karena kepala mereka terasa pusing dengan panas menyengat seperti ini.

"Sialnya kita datang tepat saat musim panas. Tapi nanti di daerah Asia, panasnya tidak akan sampai seperti ini kok." Genma membantu dua juniornya untuk naik ke pesawat. "Duduklah di sana. Aku dan Asuma san yang akan menjadi pilot. Perjalanan ini akan memakan waktu 10 jam lebih. Jadi ada baiknya kalian tidur saja lagi."

Setelah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengaman, Gaara bersandar dan lega merasakan udara dingin dari AC pesawat. Pesawat itu besar dan berisi berbagai peralatan yang sama dengan lab di shelter 19. Semua untuk penelitian mereka di Motherland selama 2 bulan kedepan.

"Udaranya benar-benar panas, ya?" kata Naruto setelah pesawat mengudara, "Tidak menyangka sampai seperti ini."

"Itu semua sisa-sisa efek dari ledakan nuklir 200 tahun yang lalu." Kata Asuma dari depan kemudi pesawat, "Efek ledakan nuklir membuat suhu di permukaan bumi meningkat. Kerusakan alam terjadi tanpa bisa dicegah. Selang 20 tahun berikutnya, gunung-gunung berapi meletus karena suhu yang makin memanas, menyebabkan debu-debu vulkanik menutupi langit bumi dan menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Perubahan suhu yang drastis itu menghancurkan hampir 80 persen kehidupan di muka bumi. Namun yang masih bisa disyukuri, inti bumi tidak membeku ditengah bencana itu. perlahan tapi pasti, panas bumi tetap mempertahankan kondisi dalam bumi dalam titik yang mendekati stabil. Itu adalah keajaiban di tengah bencana dahsyat itu."

Iitu bukan informasi yang baru bagi Gaara dan Naruto, tapi kini mereka berada di tanah yang dulunya sempat mati suri, informasi itu terdengar sangat mengerikan. Tak bisa dibayangkan betapa gelap bumi ini tanpa sentuhan sinar matahari, betapa dingin dan sunyinya tanpa suara kehidupan.

"150 tahun usaha Green Earth mulai menuju pada hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi perjuangan masih panjang. Hutang budi kita pada Motherland yang telah menjaga kita selama bermilyar tahun lamanya, mungkin tidak akan bisa kita bayar dengan lunas."

Gaara dan Naruto terdiam, mereka memandang ke luar jendela pesawat. Memandang wajah Motherland yang rusak oleh tangan manusia. Tanah-tanah kering masih mendominasi. Bahkan menurut Genma, hutan yang dulunya ada telah berubah menjadi gurun pasir yang panas.

.

10 jam perjalanan terasa singkat. Kini mereka tiba di kawasan Asia. Atau sekarang disebut dengan New Asia karena struktur tanah dan pulaunya jelas sudah tak sama seperti dulu. Beberapa pulau sudah tenggelam karena bencana 2 abad lalu. Hanya 60 persen dari benua Asia yang masih utuh, dan kini ada dalam naungan satu negara.

"Kita mendarat di sana." Uar Asuma.

Gaara melihat ke luar jendela dan kagum begitu memandang hutan yang cukup besar dan lebat.

"Dulunya pulau itu bernama Kalimantan di negara Indonesia. Salah satu hutan tropis yang menjadi paru-paru dunia. Karena iklim dan kondisi tanah yang masih terbilang bagus, Green Earth berhasil menghidupkan kembali hutan yang sempat tak terurus itu. Di sana juga ada penangkaran hewan-hewan yang nyaris punah." Jelas Asuma.

"Hebaaaat! Hijau sekali!" Naruto menempelkan mukanya di kaca jendela.

"Ini belum luas seluruh hutan di masa jayanya dulu. Mungkin hanya setengah." Genma separuh tertawa melihat polah Naruto, "Pusat riset kita ada di sungai yang membelah hutan itu. Hati-hati saja, masih banyak hewan-hewan liar berkeliaran di sana."

"Jangan menakuti mereka, Genma!" Ujar Asuma, "Kita akan mendarat sekarang."

Proses pendaratan yang mulus. Pesawat itu mendarat di sungai yang masih tampak sedikit keruh. Setelahnya mereka semua pun keluar. Seperti kata Genma, di tempat ini tak seberapa panas, justru segar karena begitu dekat dengan hutan dan sungai. Gaara dan Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk menggambarkan apa yang mereka rasa. Pemandangan yang dulu mereka lihat di dalam pelajaran sejarah, kini hadir di depan mata mereka.

Kemudian Asuma mengajak mereka menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang tampak tak sesuai dengan kondisi alami di sana. Itulah tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat kerja mereka selama dua bulan ini.

Kali ini Gaara dan Naruto tidak sekamar, karena memang di tempat ini hanya ada mereka berempat saja. Gaara pun berganti pakaian dengan yang dianjurkan oleh Asuma. Kaus berlengan panjang dan celana jeans yang nyaman. Tak ada waktu istirahat, karena mereka akan segera menjelajah ke dalam hutan, menuju pusat penelitian yang ada di tengah belantara ini.

Dengan menggunakan perahu motor, mereka menyusuri sungai dan berhenti di semacam rumah namun terapung sebagian di atas sungai.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Pos satwa pertama. Kau akan suka di sana." Asuma merapatkan kapal di dekat rumah dari kayu itu. tipe yang tak akan ada di koloni mau pun di shelter, "Ayo. Hati-hati! Tangganya licin."

Mengikuti langkah Asuma dan Genma; Gaara juga Naruto akhirnya bisa menapak tangga batu yang dibuat sealami mungkin itu. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam rumah kayu itu dan dua orang termuda di tim itu pun tercengang. Di dalam ruangan persegi itu, banyak sekali jenis burung yang sekali lagi, hanya pernah mereka lihat di ensiklopedia. Kini Asuma dan Genma tertawa tanpa sungkan melihat Gaara dan Naruto dikerubuti burung-burung dari berbagai species itu.

"Sepertinya kalian ada bakat menjadi pawang burung." Kata Genma.

Gaara kewalahan karena seekor burung berbulu coklat dengan paruh besar dan cakar yang kuat hinggap di pundaknya. "G-Genma san... burung ini kelihatannya berbahaya."

"Ya— memang berbahaya, bagi mangsanya. Itu elang Jawa, salah satu species asli negara ini dulu. Hampir punah pada masanya, tapi ironis— justru mereka yang bertahan dan kini menjadi species yang paling mudah dibiakkan." Jelas Genma, "Nah— itu kepala penelitian di sini."

Dari pintu di sebrang sana, keluarlah seorang wanita berambut pendek yang hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan juga celana jeans super pendek.

"Perkenalkan, Anko. Diam saja kalau kau tidak mau burung-burung disini mematukimu sampai sekarat." Kata Genma. Dia juga diam saja saat Asuma bicara dengan Anko tentang apa saja yang terjadi di wilayah ini.

Lalu setelah Anko memberikan data-data terbaru, Asuma pun mengajak timnya untuk menjelajah hutan. Gaara dan Naruto sangat bersemangat, tak lupa mereka menyiapkan _digital camera_ untuk keperluan pekerjaan juga untuk dokumentasi pribadi.

"Jangan berpencar. Aku tidak akan membuang waktu mencari kalian yang tersesat," kata Asuma seraya memakai rompi dengan banyak kantung. Genma sendiri memakai topi dan sarung tangan.

Gaara dan Naruto patuh dengan berjalan di belakang senior mereka. Maka dimulailah penjelajahan di hutan belantara itu. Asuma bilang kalau mereka menuju ke penangkaran satwa buas semacam harimau yang memang merupakan satwa asli daerah ini. Tapi dia juga mengingatkan kalau masih banyak hewan-hewan liar bekeliaran di daerah ini, dan hewan-hewan itu adalah hewan yang telah berevolusi akibat bencana ratusan tahun lalu.

"Rasanya seperti main game survival..." bisik Naruto, berjalan dengan mewaspadai sekelilingnya. Tadi Anko sempat membekali mereka dengan pistol bius untuk jaga-jaga kalau ada hewan yang menyerang.

Saat itu terdengar suara dedaunan bergesek dan dahan yang patah. Gaara dan Naruto langsung menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, membuat Asuma dan Genma –sekali lagi- mentertawakan mereka.

"Kalian tahu? Reaksi kalian ini menyegarkan sekali." Kata Asuma. "Tak usah khawatir. Lihat di atas kalian!"

Dua anggota junior Green Earth itu pun menengadahkan kepala mereka. Seketika mereka terkejut melihat ada hewan-hewan yang bergelantungan dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

"Itu sekelompok Orang Utan. Daerah ini memang jadi kawasan penangkaran yang istimewa karena di masa lalu, negara ini terkenal dengan hewan-hewan khas yang tak ditemui di belahan Motherland yang lain."

"Kereeen... Tidak seperti di kebun binatang yang semua hewannya hasil proyeksi." Naruto memandangi sekelompok Orang Utan itu melintasi hutan dengan lincahnya. Sementara Gaara hanya diam tapi dengan _digital camera_ miliknya, dia dengan cekatan mengabadikan momen itu.

Setiap kali langkah Gaara menapak, dia semakin tenggelam dalam buaian alam. Angin lembut berhembus sesekali, kadang terdengar suara aliran air dan langkah kaki hewan-hewan penghuni hutan. Suara burung pun terdengar saling bersahutan seolah sedang bernyanyi dalam satu paduan suara besar. Itu sungguh satu pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Ga tak habis pikir, kenapa manusia begitu tega merusak alam yang begini indah...

Setelah berjalan hampir 3 jam, merek apun tiba di pusat penangkaran satwa. Sekali lagi dua junior Green Earth itu dibuat terkagum-kagum pada apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Tempat itu penuh dengan kandang-kandang berisi berbagai macam jenis hewan yang menurut Asuma, akan dilepaskan ke alam liar kalau mereka sudah bisa beradaptasi. Selain itu, ada sebuah danau dengan air yang sangat jernih, berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari.

Itu kali pertama Gaara dan Naruto melihat secara langsung jenis-jenis hewan Motherland. Singa, rusa, buaya, tupai, kelinci, kuda, kelelawar, bahkan gajah yang ukurannya sampai membuat Naruto ternganga. Dan masih ada puluhan jenis hewan lain yang menunggu saat untuk dilepaskan di alam liar.

"Nikmatilah, salah satu kesuksesan kerja Green Earth. Jika semua yang dikerjakan di sini berhasil di tempat lain, makan bisa dipastikan Motherland akan hidup kembali. Dengan hijaunya hutan dan jernihnya air." Kata Genma. Sedangkan Asuma langsung menuju ke lobi depan dan bicara dengan penjaga di sana. "Kita kembali ke rumah dinas yang tadi malam ini. sekarang kalian ambil sampel tanah dn air di sini dan bandingkan dengan sampel yang kita bawa dari pusat!"

Tak tunggu dua kali komando, Gaara dan Naruto menuju ke lab yang diberitahukan oleh Genma. Mereka tidak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu selama dua bulan berada di Motherland ini.

.

.

Tiga minggu sudah Gaara juga Naruto berada di Motherland. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan bervariasi kegiatan di sana. Bahkan mereka berdua baru saja kembali dari wilayah yang belum pulih sepenuhnya untuk mengambil contoh tanaman, tanah dan air. Namun yang menarik bukan itu saja, hari kedua di Motherland, Gaara dan Naruto diberikan masing-masing satu pohon kecil. Asuma bilang itu ritual yang wajib dilaksanakan oleh semua anggota junior yang baru pertama datangan ke Motherland. Pohon kecil itu di tanam di tempat khusus dan diberi tanda yang bertuliskan nama mereka. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali, menggali tanah dan menanamkan pohon itu. Kelak, semoga pohon mereka bisa menjadi penopang kehidupan di Motherland ini.

Selama empat hari di minggu, Gaara dan Naruto bertugas jaga markas karena Asuma dan Genma pergi ke hutan lain di kawasan pulau besar ini. Mereka berdua bekerja untuk membandingkan unsur-unsur tanah yang terdaat di bagian berbeda pulau ini, dari wilayah yang sudah bersih, dan wilayah yang masih rusak. Bukan pekerjaan mudah, tapi keduanya senang dengan tugas itu.

"Hei, Gaara... kalau sudah selesai, kita jalan-jalan sebentar yuk.. Aku ingin melihat pohon yang kita tanam." Ajak Naruto sambil melepas kacamatanya.

Gaara sendiri jenuh juga terkurung terus di ruangan, lagipula, udara sore ini sedang bersahabat, kemarin bahkan sempat turun hujan, yang membuatnya dan Naruto tak sungkan berdiri di bawah siraman air alam itu, meski Asuma melarang mereka berlama-lama karena belum tentu air hujan itu 'bersih' dari sisa-sisa kerusakan.

Saat itu salah satu komputer di lab itu berbunyi, memberitahukan kalau ada _screen call_ dari seseorang. Sebagai orang yang terdekat dengan komputer itu, Gaara pun menekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan itu. Sebuah proyeksi tiga dimensi muncul di depan layar itu, ternyata Sakura.

"Hai! Lama sekali kalian tidak menghubungi kami di sini. Bersenang-senang sendiri di Motherland." Sakura berkacak pinggang, "Jadi apa saja kegiatan kalian di sana?"

Naruto lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan hebohnya berikut dengan detail kegiatan sehari-hari. Karena Sakura menanggapinya dengan sama hebohnya, Gaara membiarkan dua orang itu bicara sendiri sementara dia beralih pada pocketscreen miliknya. Dia membuka foto-foto yang dia ambil selama di Motherland ini dan langsung mengirimkannya pada Sakura. Seperti yang di duga, gadis itu langsung berseru kegirangan mendapat pemandangan terbaru di Motherland. Tentang hewan-hewan, seranggga dan juga berbagai jenis bunga yang baru mereka lihat.

Obrolan itu berlanjut hampir satu jam penuh, akhirnya Sakura pun mengundurkan diri karena jam istirahat sudah habis dan dia harus kembali bekerja. Maka Gaara dan Naruto pun keluar dari markas dan berjalan sekitar 20 menit menuju tempat mereka menanam pohon.

"Tak bosan ya rasanya walau seandainya kita datang ke sini setiap hari." Naruto duduk di sebuah gazebo yang terbuat dari kayu yang ditumbuhi oleh tanaman rambat, "Kalau dibuat tempat piknik pasti asik sekali."

Berbeda dengan sobatnya, Gaara memilih untuk berada lebih dekat dengan pohon-pohon itu. Dia membaca beberapa nama pada pohon yang sudah tumbuh tinggi. Ada nama Asuma, dengan penanggalan 20 tahun yang lalu. Genma, 12 tahun lalu. Iruka 14 tahun lalu dan Kakashi 19 tahun lalu. Juga ada beberapa nama lagi yang dia kenal. Ada pula yang baru berusia setahun, berarti senior tepat di atasnya. Gaara memandang pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Seandainya udara di koloni bisa seperti ini..." Gaara memejamkan mata, menajamkan telinga untuk mendengarkan suara kehidupan di hutan itu. Suara burung, gemericik air, hembusan angin dan gesekan daun yang menjadi simponi terindah yang pernah dia dengar. Dia berniat meninggalkan alat rekam di sini dan mengeditnya besok lalu akan dia kirimkan pada keluarga juga temannya. Agar mereka tahu suara kehidupan di tanah yang telah mereka tinggalkan ini.

"Hei Gaara, hari ini kita di sini sampai malam, ya?" Kata Naruto, "Lagipula pekerjaan kita sudah selesai, laporan juga sudah dikirim. Santai sedikit tidak masalah kan?" Si pirang itu bersandar di pagar gazebo," Lagipula kita tidak pernah aa di luar kalau sudah malam begini. Selalu saja sibuk di lab."

Pertanda Naruto bakal merajuk kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti, Gaara akhirnya mengiyakan saja kemauannya itu. Memang benar juga sih, baru hari ini mereka bisa santai sampai malam. Biasanya selalu disibukkan dengan penelitian ini itu, bersantai sedikit mungkin bisa mengembalikan kinerja otak mereka seperti semula.

Akhirnya mereka pun berdiam di tempat itu sambil menikmati perubahan langit biru menjadi jingga dan akhirnya berubah gelap. Tentu saja mereka tak lupa mengabadikannya dalam kamera yang menjadi barang kesayangan mereka selama di Motherland.

Saat langit gelap, mereka berdua menuju ke tanah lapang yang tak jauh dari gazebo itu. Di sana mereka disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa indahnya. Seolah berada di lautan berjuta bintang yang bersinar indah. Bulan pun tampak sangat indah menggantung di langit hitam itu.

"Luar biasa... lihat itu Gaara... bintangnya bersinar banyak sekali..."

Gaara tak bisa berkomentar pada apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Kerlip cahaya redup di atas sana sungguh indah. Gaara jadi berpikir, apa cahaya-cahaya dari koloni bercampur dalam kerlip bintang di sana?

"Apa ada gugus bintang di sini?" Naruto mengeluarkan pocketscreen dari kantung miliknya dan mengaktifkan peta bintang lalu mencocokkannya dengan posisi bintang di langit. "Ada! Keren! Ini hebat sekali..."

"Seperti berada di planetarium raksasa." Ujar Gaara.

"Kau benar! Tapi ini jutaan kali lebih indah daripada planetarium." Naruto masih asik dengan peta bintangnya.

Ya— bagaikan berada dalam planetarium yang mempertunjukkan keindahan angkasa dengan milyaran bintang yang bersinar, galaksi yang indah. Planetarium alami yang tak akan bisa dibuat tiruannya.

Sedang enak menikmati pemandangan malam, ponsel Gaara berdering. Meski masih memakai istilah ponsel, nyatanya telepon selular itu hanyalah berbentuk seperti earphone tunggal yang hanya tinggal di selipkan di telinga saja untuk memakainya. Gaara menekan tombol merah untuk menerima panggilan itu, ternyata dari Asuma.

_"Kalian ini dimana? Aku hubungi markas tapi tidak ada yang menjawab."_

"Kami ada di tempat penanaman pohon, menikmati langit malam. Apa ada masalah?"

_"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan semua baik-baik saja."_

Gaara menghela nafas, "Kami bukan anak kecil yang ditinggal orang tuanya dan disuruh jaga rumah, kan?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Gaara yang terdengar kesal itu.

_"Baiklah! Tak usah marah begitu." Kata Asuma, "Pastikan kalian pulang sebelum terlalu larut. Seperti yang ku bilang, masih ada hewan-hewan liar yang tak terkontrol di sana." _Setelah itu Asuma pun memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Kenapa, Gaara?" tanya Naruto saat Gaara menyimpan lagi ponselnya.

"Kita di suruh kembali. Katanya banyak hewan liar kalau malam begini." Gaara menyalakan lampu senter pada jam tangannya, "Sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang."

"Uh— _okay_. Kalau dengar begitu, suasana jadinya seram deh." Naruto memandang ke sekeliling. Hanya ada kegelapan di sana, "A-ayo kita pergi, Gaara..." Katanya sambil separuh mendorong punggung Gaara supaya dia segera berjalan.

Sensasi menembus hutan dalam minimnya cahaya sangat berbeda dengan siang hari. Seolah mereka ada di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda. Gaara memimpin jalan, memastikan kalau mereka ada di jalur yang benar. Papan-papan penujuk jalan digital menjadi satu-satunya pegangan mereka untuk kembali ke markas. Namun baru separuh perjalanan, samar mereka mendengar suara geraman yang cukup keras. Langkah mereka terhenti seketika. Gaara dengan cekatan menyiagakan pistol bius yang selalu ada di tas pinggangnya. Naruto mengedarkan arah lampu senter pada jam ke segala penjuru.

"Jangan bergerak mendadak!" Kata Gaara, "Genma pernah bilang kalau berhadapan dengan binatang buas, sebisa mungkin jangan berlari."

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau ini hewan yang bermutasi?" Naruto juga mengeluarkan pistol biusnya, "Ku rasa... sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini."

Mereka berdua pun berjalan mundur mengikuti alur di jalan setapak itu. Masih tetap waspada pada sekeliling. Tapi nasib baik tidak mengikuti mereka, baru berjalan beberapa langkah, di hadapan mereka kini muncul tiga ekor hewan yang mirip dengan serigala yang mereka lihat dalam ensiklopedia, tapi tubuh mereka hanya seperti tulang berbalut kulit dengan taring panjang dan liur yang menetes-netes. Cakarnya siap mengoyak mangsa yang bisa ditangkap.

"Ini bukan pekara mudah." Naruto menodongkan pistol di tangannya sementara tiga hewan itu berjalan pelan mendekat pada mereka.

"... Seberapa cepat kau bisa menembak?" tanya Gaara, menyiagakan senjata dalam posisi menembak.

"Tidak begitu jago... aku payah kalau disuruh membidik."

Gaara memandang sosok buas di hadapannya itu, "Baiklah.. kau tangani yang kiri, sisanya biar aku saja."

Tak mendebat, Naruto pun mengangguk. Tepat saat itu, seekor hewan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan speciesnya menyerang dua anggota Green Earth itu. Naruto menembakkan pistol berisi peluru bius itu dan hewan itu langsung tergeletak di tanah. Begitu dia menoleh, dia melihat Gaara sudah melumpuhkan dua hewan lainnya. Kekagumannya bertambah pada si rambut merah itu.

"Naruto... seberapa cepat kau bisa lari?"

"Eh?" Meski heran dengan pertanyaan itu, Naruto menjawab juga, "Lumayan cepat. Memang kenapa?"

Gaara mundur dua langkah, "Masih ada sekelompok hewan lagi di sini. Peluru kita tidak akan cukup."

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika, maka tanpa komando, kedua pemuda sebaya itu pun langsung berbalik dan melajukan langkah kaki secepat yang mereka bisa menembus remang malam di tengah hutan. Di belakang mereka terdengar suara lolongan dan juga gonggongan liar yang mengejar mereka. Tak peduli pada cabang pohon atau semak yang mereka terobos dan menggores kulit, Gaara dan Naruto terus berlari hingga mereka melihat cahaya dari tempat tinggal mereka. Gaara mengambil ID Card miliknya untuk membuka pintu nanti. Mereka berdua melompati pagar besi yang mengelilingi tempat itu, tapi hewan-pengejar mereka sudah begitu dekat. Sedikit panik, Gaara pun menggesekkan ID Card itu di kunci pintu yang langsung membuka pintu baja itu. Tak buang waktu, Gaara juga Naruto langsung masuk dan menutup pintu.

Di luar terdengar suara geraman-geraman liar dan langkah kaki juga suara kuku-kuku tajam yang menggores dinding dan pintu. Nafas Gaara dan Naruto terengah-engah, tapi tak ada yang bicara. Sekali lagi tanpa komando, mereka berdua menekan tombol di samping pintu untuk menyalakan semua lampu sorot yang ada di halaman depan karena mereka ingat sekali Asuma pernah bilang kalau hewan-hewan mutasi macam itu lemah dengan cahaya terang. Benar saja, begitu lampu-lampu sorot di halaman dinyalakan, seketikan kelompok hewan liar itu lari pontang panting dan menghilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Gaara dan Naruto bersandar di tembok, nafas mereka masih memburu dan jantung mereka berdetak tidak karuan. Bersamaan, tubuh mereka merosot ke lantai, mendadak kaki kehilangan tenaga yang menopang tubuh mereka semenjak tadi. Ketegangan akibat kejadian barusn masih terasa jelas di sekujur tubuh mereka.

"A ha... Ahahahahaha..." Tawa hambar lepas dari mulut Naruto, "Itu tadi... benar-benar gila sekali..." Kedua tangannya gemetaran hebat dan berkeringat dingin. Tampak pula luka gores di sana sini.

Gaara pun tak berbeda. Dia masih belum bisa meredakan degup jantungnya yang di atas normal. Ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari game survival atau game horror yang sering dia mainkan dulu. Badannya terasa nyeri karena dia tidak pernah berlari secepat itu. Darah pun mengalir dari luka-luka di tangan dan wajahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita obati luka ini." Kata Gaara akhirnya. Susah payah dia berdiri bertumpu pada meja, "Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ah ya—" sahut Naruto yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan wajah yang agak pucat.

Gaara pun menuju ke kamarnya, segera ke kamar mandi untuk membilas tubuhnya. Begitu air shower menyentuh kulitnya, nyeri langsung terasa dari luka-luka di tangan, muka dan kakinya, karena tadi dia hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dan celana jeans pendek. Hewan-hewan seperti itu masih berkeliaran di Motherland... Apa mahkluk-mahkluk seperti itu yang diteliti Neji juga Sakura di divisi mereka? Menyeramkan... Gaara tak pernah merasa takut sampai seperti ini sebelumnya.

Siraman air panas menghapus nyeri-nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya, tapi dia tahu kalau ini masih harus diobati. Setelah mandi, Gaara pun memakai piyama mandi dan menuju ke sebuah ruang kecil di sudut kamarnya. Ruang p3k. Duduk di ruang bulat itu, Gaara mengaktifkan ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai dokter pribadi itu. Ada scan yang mengecek eluruh bagian tubuh Gaara dan melaporkan kondisinya.

"Luka fisik 10 persen, kelelahan 20 persen. Tak terdeteksi racun atau virus berbahaya." Ujar komputer itu.

Gaara merasa lega karena tak ada zat berbahaya masuk dalam tubuhnya. Dia pun membiarkan ruangan itu melakukan tugasnya. Ada semacam tangan-tangan mekanik yang mengobati dan membebat luka-lukanya. Setelah selesai, Gaara pun keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang duduk di lantai bawah. Ruangan yang dikelilingi kaca tebal itu menampakkan pemandangan malam hutan yang kini tak begitu tampak karena sinar dari lampu sorot untuk langkah pencegahan supaya hewan-hewan liar itu tak kembali lagi malam ini.

Tak begitu lama, Naruto pun turun, dengan wajah lebih segar dan luka-luka yang sudah diobati. Naruto duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Ya ampun... malam ini benar-benar dapat pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan, ya?" Naruto berdiri lagi untuk menuju ke mini bar dan mengambil segelas minuman dingin, "Ternyata indahnya alam masih menyimpan bahaya seperti itu."

Gaara bersandar dan mengambil sebuah remote dari meja. Dia menekan tombol _on_ dan layar proyeksi muncul di salah satu sisi jendela kaca di ruangan itu, "Seperti kata Iruka, Motherland saat ini masih dalam kondisi labil. Masih banyak hal yang belum bisa ditangani oleh manusia di sini."

"Ya— kita sudah buktikan kalau teori itu benar." Naruto kembali duduk dan menonton acara yang ditayangkan meski itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya, "Kau sudah baca berita terbaru? Sepertinya koloni independen di luar _Planet Ring_ mulai bertikai." Kata Naruto, mendadak merubah topik.

"Aku sudah dengar itu." Gaara mengganti siaran ke channel lain, dan terus begitu, sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menonton, "Benar-benar bodoh... di saat Motherland sudah rusak dengan senjata ciptaan manusia, apa sekarang mereka juga ingin merusak angkasa dengan kebodohan yang sama?"

Naruto menghabiskan isi gelasnya, "Aku juga tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa gunanya perang? Saling menyakiti sesama. Padahal meski kita berasal dari koloni yang berbeda, bukannya dulu kita semua ini bermula dari satu tempat yang sama? Motherland ini."

"Andai semua berpikiran sama sepertimu. Mungkin dunia akan damai. Sayangnya... masih ada orang-orang yang berpikiran picik dan egois yang hanya mementingkan keuntungan pribadi tanpa peduli pada dampak yang mereka sebabkan pada lingkungan." Gaara meletakkan remote itu di meja dan bersandar nyaman di sofa.

Sejenak mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Masih bingung atas polah manusia-manusia tidak bertanggung jawab. Saat mereka bekerja keras mengembalikan kondisi Motherland seperti semula, ada sekelompok lain yang mulai merusak kedamaian di koloni. Mau sampai kapan mereka terus merusak alam, merusak semesta, merusak tempat yang telah menaungi dan memberi mereka kehidupan?

Suara dari televisi mengisi kevakuman suara Gaara dan Naruto. Masing-masing masih memikirkan isu perang yang mulai mengancam kedamaian koloni manusia di luar angkasa. Gaara memejamkan matanya, memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi apabila perang benar-benar pecah di koloni.

"Sekarang kita berharap saja kalau proposal Green Earth untuk pelarangan industri kimia dan juga militer untuk masuk ke Motherland, bisa disahkan oleh Pemerintah Planet Ring." Gaara berujar pelan.

Naruto mengangguk, "Semoga saja masih ada yang tertarik dan peduli pada lingkungan Motherland. Anak-anak muda dari koloni..."

"Aku sedang berencana untuk mengajukan diri di kegiatan seminar Green Earth."

Sedikit tidak percaya Naruto mendengar kata-kata Gaara, karena setahunya, Gaara bukan tipe yang nyaman berada di antara banyak orang dan cenderung penyendiri. Tapi dari situ pula Naruto sadar, bahwa kecintaan Gaara pada Motherland mungkin, ah tidak, tapi pasti lebih besar daripada kecintaannya pada koloni tempat dia lagir dan tubuh besar.

"Kau benar. Mungkin kita bisa mengajak beberapa junior kita. Aku punya dua adik kelas yang sepertinya tertarik dengan teknologi lingkungan." Naruto berdiri dan meregangkan badannya. "Hngggg! Masih panjang jalan kita untuk memulihkan kondisi Motherland. Kalau ikut memikirkan kebodohan orang-orang pecinta perang dan kekerasan itu, lama-lama otakku bisa meledak. Lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana membersihkan semua kekacauan di planet biru ini."

Ada senyum di bibir Gaara saat itu, "Ya— kau benar. Kita masih punya tugas penting di sini. Urusan militer dan politik biar ditangani mereka yang ahli di bidangnya."

Naruto tertawa, "Kau benar. Lebih baik sekarang aku kembali ke lab. Ada yang ingin aku pastikan lagi tentang akar pohon aneh yang kita temukan kemarin. Kau ikut?"

"Tentu." Gaara mematikan televisi dan mengikuti Naruto ke laboratorium yang merupakan surga bagi mereka.

Keduanya sadar kalau jalan mereka masih panjang. Motherland masih butuh banyak perhatian dan kasih sayang dari manusia. Saat ini mereka hanya ingin memfokuskan diri pada apa yang mereka kerjakan. Sekecil apapun pengaruhnya pada Motherland, Gaara dan Naruto hanya berharap apa yang mereka kerjakan saat ini membawa satu kebaikan bagi tanah yang indah ini.

"Ah—kalau menikah nanti, aku mau menikah di Motherland dan tinggal di sini." Seru Naruto mendadak begitu dia duduk di depan _microscope_. "Nanti aku mau mendirikan pusat riset di daerah ini."

"Impianmu jauh sekali." Gaara memakai sarung tangan karetnya dan mulai bekerja dengan akar serabut aneh yang ditemukan tak jauh dari sungai, "Memang kau sudah ada rencana?"

"Rencana sih selalu ada. Meski pelaksanaannya masih jauh nanti." Naruto terkekeh dan memakai kacamata kerjanya.

Gaara duduk di depan mesin _scanner _dan meletakkan akar yang telah dia potong melintang, "Tapi menurutku... menikah dan tinggal di Motherland bukan pilihan jelek. KU bayangkan rumah kecil dari kayu, seperi pusat satwa milik Anko, lalu halaman yang penuh dengan bunga dan pepohonan."

"Ya! Kau benar! Lalu aku akan buat kolam ikan dan juga kebun. Pasti indah sekali." Sambung Naruto dengan semangat seperti biasa.

Membicarakan tentang masa depan yang indah entah bagaimana adi pemicu semangat mereka untuk bekerja dengan lebih giat.

Tanah, air dan udara di Motherland ini akan mereka jaga. Bukan untuk mereka, melainkan untuk generasi selanjutnya, agar mereka mulai bisa menghargai alam. Menjaganya. Menyayanginya. Agar kelak nafas kehidupan kembali pada bumi ini. dengan hamparan padang hijau dan langit biru yang memayunginya...

.

**THE END**

.

Sengaja ditamatkan dengan cara seperti ini. Hasil akhirnya saya serahkan pada reader, apakah Motherland akan kembali seperti semula, atau terkena imbas –sekali lagi- kebodohan manusia itu sendiri?

Fic ini saya dedikasikan pada Ulang Tahun Gaara sama, tanggal 19 Januari, tepat hari ini. Semoga bisa memberi dampak positif pada lingkungan tempat tinggal kita :))

Thanks for reading and I'll be waiting for any feedback from you :)


End file.
